1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer-implemented method, system and program product for analyzing messages associated with computer program code. Specifically, the present invention determines information/metrics corresponding to the messages so that translation estimates can be computed.
2. Related Art
As computers continue to become more integrated in everyday life, computer software continues to become more sophisticated. For example, today a computer user can prepare a tax return, pay bills, purchase goods or services, etc., from the comfort of his/her personal computer. Such convenience is provided by various software packages. To this extent, computer program developers are constantly working to improve existing products, or introduce new products to the market.
In developing computer program code, a developer will usually include certain “messages” in properties files that are designed to support the product for the end-user. Typical messages that can be provided include error messages, warning messages and information messages. Although each of these messages serves a different purpose, they are usually necessary to fully support the program code being developed. Unfortunately, there is currently no way for developers to readily determine information about the messages. Specifically, since messages are constantly being created, edited or deleted, there is very little way to know specific details about the messages. For example, a developer might wish to know the quantity of new messages that were created during a fixed time period, and the quantity of lines of new content that were included. Such details are especially difficult to ascertain given the large volume of program code components and properties files that can be involved with a single product.
As a result of this predicament, program integrated information (PII) counts are usually inaccurate and highly inflated to try to accommodate some unknown number. This raises various concerns since translation between languages is often necessary for a program. Specifically, it is common for a software product to be made available in multiple countries/regions of the world. As such, lingual translation of interfaces, messages and the like is necessary. The longer the messages that are utilized to support a program, the greater the translation costs. Thus, with no knowledge of the amount of content to be translated as messages are created, edited or deleted, translations costs are virtually impossible to accurately predict.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a computer-implemented method, system and program product for analyzing messages associated with computer program code. Specifically, a need exists for a system that can be configured to analyze certain types of messages. A further need exists for the system to be configured to return certain pieces of desired information about the messages. A further need exists for the system to be able to determine an estimated line count within the analyzed messages.